


Na twoich ustach kładę dłoń, rozkwita jak róża

by inexprymable



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Starbroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: When Miss Doomstone is gone, Hecate and Dimity are having a little chat.





	Na twoich ustach kładę dłoń, rozkwita jak róża

When Miss Softbroom turned back into her firm, reserved self, with Miss Doomstone gone and the girls finishing their classes, the staff of Cackle’s Academy gathered in the staffroom to write their reports of the inspector’s visit, which, for obvious reasons, were altered to spare Miss Hardbroom the embarrassment. They scribbled up a short version of events, which was previously discussed to avoid any inconsistencies and handed them in to Miss Hardbroom, who dismissed them for the day with one exception.

“Miss Drill, I would like to have a word with you.” She said in her usually crisp voice.

Unprepared for what’s been waiting for her,  Miss Drill remained in the staff room. She nodded, awaiting Acting Headmistress’s directions, expecting to be asked about supervising the girls in the library or helping her with evening rounds.

Miss Hardbroom folded her arms and looked at Miss Drill with a raised eyebrow. Her strict demeanor faltered when her bambi eyes met Miss Drill’s dark orbs. A slight blush stained her pale cheeks. “I remember what happened…” Her voice was still full of intent but it seemed softer and Dimity wondered whether she heard a small crack in her voice or was it just her hearing playing tricks on her.

“Remember what?” She asked, not wanting to out the first year girls nor herself for the mishap with personality changing potion, in case Miss Hardbroom was talking about something else.

Miss Hardbroom looked away, at first at the floor, then at the wall behind Dimity and then at the table full of empty tea cups that she immediately vanished. “Oh, stop playing stupid, Miss Drill. The potion.” Her voice was full of anger and frustration and quivered slightly. “I remember everything.”

Miss Drill sighed heavily, shaking her head. Of course Miss Hardbroom would remember. “Why tell us otherwise? Why did you lie?” Curiosity won over the instinct to protect herself from potential hexes and curses that could come her way.

She noticed the other woman’s long sharp nails were digging into her palms as she curled her hands into fists. “I prefer to have our pupils thinking I know nothing of it. They will not mention it, afraid of the wrath of Hardbroom. And I will not forget it. I will find a way to assess an adequate punishment.”

Dimity’s lips turned into a smirk. “Not in front of you, you mean. And the guilty party has already been punished.” She was happy to have the old HB back but at the same time, she was finding her incredibly infuriating.

Hecate ran her tongue against her teeth, in annoyance rather than to make sure there were no stains of lipstick. She decided not to comment on the suitability of said punishment. Still not able to face Dimity, Hecate flexed her fingers and started rubbing the pads of her thumbs instead. Dimity knew her long enough to know it meant the woman was nervous or that she was going to say something un-Hardbroom-like. “Thank you.”

Two words. Dimity’s eyes widened. “Wha-”

“The antidote.” She said briefly and turned on her heel to look at the PE teacher with an expression resembling a Mona Lisa smile, which quickly faltered.

“Right. Don’t mention it.” She said awkwardly, expecting to be turned into a pumpkin for not acting on it before Hecate humiliated herself in front of the entire student body. “Uh, Hecate, what’s with the rose?” Now she was sure she’d get turned into an inanimate object.

A quirked brow of the potions mistress was suggesting a defensive position but it was quickly turned into uncertainty, or even worry. She curled her hands again, to hide a slight tremble. “Rose?”

“Too late to pretend you don’t remember. You had one in your teeth when you twirled around the corridor with Miss Bat, you were… doing something with it to my face, which, for the record, I have no idea what it was. And then you wanted to give it to Miss Doomstone.” She wasn’t going to let it go that easily. “And for a moment, I thought you were having a go at a wall.” She chuckled as she could practically see the smoke coming from Hecate’s years but instead of anger, there was something else. This time, it was Dimity’s turn to quirk a questioning brow.

“Thank you, Miss Drill. You may go.” Miss Hardbroom said and turn away from the other teacher, her voice of ice.

“If you’re worried about the girls, then-“ She was interrupted once more.

“Now, Miss Drill.”

She knew there were times when Hecate wanted to be alone because she didn’t necessarily enjoy the company, or people in general but it wasn’t that. She knew when she saw Hecate’s hands shaking. “When I first saw you after drinking the potion, you gave me quite a fright… I thought you might kiss me.”

Hecate’s heart skipped a bit. She was ready to transfer out of there or make the floor open to swallow her whole. “I did not mean to frighten you…” She said with her back turned to Dimity.

“I wasn’t scared because you wanted to kiss me. I was scared because I knew I’d kiss you back.” She said quietly, with the equal measure of anxiety to Hecate. Her eyes drifted to Hecate’s hands again. Her knuckles were white from her tight grip, not even thinking to turn around.

Miss Hardbroom’s voice cracks in the middle. “Is this some variety of a joke? It was a potion, Miss Drill, nothing more.” They both knew she was lying. They both knew the potion only changed personality traits, not feelings, not emotions.

Dimity turned to leave, having been on the receiving end of Hecate’s anger wasn’t her ideal afternoon passtime. She knew she was shutting herself off, building unbreakable walls. She was determined to leave and never mention it again but something pulled her towards Hecate instead. Dimity knew she could be too much, often teasing Hecate, disagreeing with her on almost everything but it was never malicious and she wanted to show Hecate that it wasn’t. “Hecate, I am most certainly not joking. Not-” She paused to take a deep breath and continue in her most genuine and subtle tone. “Not about this.”

Hecate turned around slowly, pondering on her words. Swallowing her pride, she asked, her brow furrowed and eyes full of confusion and hope. “Then why… why would kissing me back be so scary?”

Dimity was expecting to be asked about something else rather than this, but she took in the question and answered with total honesty. “Because then you were under the influence of the potion. If it came to that, if you remembered, like you say you do, I just know you wouldn’t able to look me in the eye. And the girls were with us. I know how much you value your privacy and I know how devastating it would be for you afterwards. I was scared that you’d shut yourself off again, not just from me but from everyone else.”

“And what about now?” Hecate asked cautiously, her voice small and tears threatening to spill from her eyes, thinking she’d regret opening her mouth later.

Dimity frowned in confusion. “About now?” She asked not following Hecate’s meaning.

The words were flowing from her mouth before she could think better of it. “Kissing me now? You’d kiss me back?”

Dimity’s eyes widened slightly. Hecate was about to retreat, raise her hand and flick her wrist to get herself out of the room, but then, seeing the conflict in Hecate’s eyes, Dimity quickly replied. “Oh… Yes, I would.” She smiled nervously, leaving Hecate flabbergasted. She didn’t have time to register her response before she felt a pair of soft lips upon hers. She pressed her lips into Dimity’s, eyes shutting tightly, awaiting eventual rejection. The kiss ended as soon as it started and Hecate, with her eyes closed, raised her arm above her head and flicked her wrist, preparing for transfer. A warm hand covered her cool one, before she could channel her magic into the transfer. Dimity cupped Hecate’s pale cheek, the smooth skin beneath her palm proving that Miss Hardbroom wasn’t all sharp edges. The taller woman pulled back, and hesitantly opened her eyes, glistening with fear. “Please, don’t run away from me… Unless I’ve upset you.” She let go of her hand. “If you think I made you uncomfortable in any way, then I’m sorry. We can put this behind us if you want.” Her composure was allowing her to continue. “Unless you didn’t hate it too much.” She allowed herself a small smirk as she spoke. “I didn’t hate it…”

Hecate needed a moment to allow the words sink in. She blinked a couple of times to make sure this was really happening and wasn’t just a figment of her imagination. “Neither did I…” she admits. She let out a quiet giggle, very uncharacteristic and somewhat similar to Softbroom’s, which made Dimity think that there was more Hecate in her changed persona than she originally thought, that Hecate she’s been chasing after the whole day to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid or dangerous, was just a free spirited, not repressed version of HB. Taking a steadying breath, Hecate told herself that it was now or never. She pulled the collar of Dimity’s outer robes and kissed her hungrily, making the other woman squirm before she realised what was happening, before she melted in her kiss.


End file.
